User blog:Shas'o'Kais/Tau Pages on My Agenda
List of Tau pages on my agenda that need to be created/redone in a rough order of completion/to be done: *Tau Vehicles/Emplacements **Hammerhead '- Finished' **Skyray - Finished **Piranha - Finished **Devilfish - Finished **Tetra - Finished **Drone Sentry Turret '- Finished' **Remote Sensor Tower '- Finished' **Area Denial Node - Finished *Tau Aircraft **Barracuda - Finished **Tiger Shark - Finished ***A-X-10 Variant - Finished **Orca - Finished **Manta - Finished ''' **Remora Drone Stealth Fighter - '''Finished **Razorshark **Sun Shark **Lamprey Bomber (passing reference only in Fire Warrior; not enough info for a page) *Tau Battlesuits (in general) - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Stealthsuits: ***XV15 - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) ***XV25 - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) ***XV22 - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **XV8 Crisis Battlesuit - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) ***XV81 Crisis Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV84 Crisis Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV89 Crisis Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV8-02 Crisis 'Iridium' Battlesuit (See main XV8 page; Section pending) ***XV8-05 Crisis 'Enforcer' Battlesuit (See main XV8 page; Section pending) ***XV8-06 Crisis 'Coldstar' Battlesuit (See main XV8 page; Section pending) **XV88 Broadside Battlesuit - Finished (Needs MAJOR updating due to new Tau dex) **XV9 Hazard Battlesuit '- Finished' **XV46 Vanguard Void Battlesuit - Finished ***XV46-4 Vanguard Commander Variant Void Battlesuit (see main XV46 page) - Finished **XV104 Riptide Battlesuit **XV02 Pilot Battlesuit *Tau Commander - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) *Tau Drone - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Gun Drone - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Shield Drone - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Marker Drone - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **DX-4 Technical Drone - Finished **Sniper Drone (Team) - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Heavy Gun Drone - Finished **Command-Link Drone - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Aerial Drone Mine - Finished **DX-11 Exploratory Drone - Finished **Earth Caste Builder Drone - Finished **Escort Drone - Finished **Grav-Inhibitor Drone **Pulse Accelerator Drone **Recon Drone **Missile Drone **Shielded Missile Drone **MV52 Shield Drone **Interceptor Drone **Messenger Drone **Auto-Respone Probe **Drone from Tactica Aeronautica (Can't add it to the wiki due to lack of source; possibly DX-11 though) *Tau Weapons **Airbursting Fragmentation Projector (needs extra pic) (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) ***Microburst Fragmentation Projector (See main AFP page; Section pending) **Burst Cannon (Rewrite pending) ***Long-barrelled Burst Cannon (Section pending) **Heavy Burst Cannon **Flamer (addition to main Flamer page pending) **Cyclic Ion Blaster (Rewrite pending) **Ion Cannon (Rewrite pending) ***Long-barrelled Ion Cannon (Section pending) **Ion Rifle **Ion Accelerator **Quad Ion Turret **Phased Ion Gun **Kroot Rifle **Kroot Gun **Kroot Bolt Launcher **Fusion Blaster **Fusion Cannon **Fusion Cascade **Seeker Missile - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Missile Pod **High-yield Missile Pod **Smart Missile System **Plasma Rifle **Plasma Cannon (Addition of main Plasma Cannon page pending) **Pulse Rifle (Rewrite pending) **Longshot Pulse Rifle **Pulse Carbine (Rewrite pending) **Pulse Pistol **Pulse Submunition Rifle **Pulse Bomb Generator **Neutron Blaster (Rewrite pending) **Railgun - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex (Big change)) ***Heavy Railgun (See main Railgun page) **Rail Rifle **Heavy Rail Rifle **Honour Blade **EMP Blaster (Maybe not enough information for a page) **Fusion Torch (Maybe not enough information for a page) **Dawn Blade **Weapons from new Tau dex... list extension forthcoming *Pathfinder *Fire Warrior (big page; Rewrite pending) *Ethereal (Rewrite pending) *Cadre Fireblade *Tau Battlesuit/Vehicle/Drone Support Systems/Wargear **Advanced Stabilisation System **Advanced Targeting System **Blacksun Filter **Command and Control Node **Counterfire Defence System **Drone Controller **Early Waring Override **Homing Beacon **Gravity Wave Projector **Multi-Tracker **Multi-Spectrum Sensor Suite **Onager Gauntlet **Neuroweb System Jammer **Positional Relay **Pulse Accelerator **Puretide Engram Neurochip **Repulsor Impact Field **Shield Generator ***Riptide Shield Generator ***MV52 Shield Generator **Target Lock **Targeting Array **Vectored Retro-Thrusters **Velocity Tracker **Bonding Knife **Ejection System **Failsafe Detonator **Iridium Armour **Stimulant Injectors **EMP Grenade **Photon Grenade **Equalizer **Automated Repair System **Decoy Launchers **Disruption Pod **Flechette Discharger **Point Defence Targeting Relay **Sensor Spines **Structural Analyser **Eclipse Shield Generator **Unified Targeting Matrix *Tau Technologies **(Networked) Marker Light - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Jetpack **Stealth Field Generator **Energy Shield **Deflector Shield **Ether Drive **Darkstar Warhead **Icefire Warhead **Sunburst Bombardment **Extra Planetstrike asset in an old White Dwarf (will find later) **Fio'tak **Marker Beacon **Particle Accelerator **Dark Matter Nova Reactor **ZFR Horizon Accelerator Engine **Relay Communications Beacon **Mor'tonium **Combat Armour **Recon Armour *Tau Wargear - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Weapons **Vehicle Armoury **Battlesuit Armoury **Infantry Wargear **Clean up Battlesuit/Drone Section (To be done after Battlesuit and Drone pages are finished) **Redo everything again (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) *Tau Warfare Doctrine **Mont'ka **Kauyon **Siege Warfare *Tau Overall Military Organisation *Hunter Cadre **Including types of cadres e.g. Armoured interdiction, manta deathblow, etc. *Tau Navy **Tau Starships ***Long list forthcoming... **Kor'vattra (old fleet) **Kor'or'vesh (new fleet) **Spaceship systems ***Gravitic Launcher/Missiles (add to railgun and Missile page respectively) ***Gravitic Hooks ***Deflector Shields *Tau Special Characters **Commander Shadowsun **Commander Farsight **Commander Longknife **Shas'O Ra'lai **Shas'O Kais **Shas'O Or'es'Ka **Commander Brightsword **Commander Puretide **Commander Flamewing **Commander Nightwing **Longstrike **Darkstrider **Head of Tau guys in Jericho Reach (will find name later) **Other Jericho Reach notables (list forthcoming) **Aun'Va **Aun'Shi **Aun'Wei **Other ethereal characters... **Others from new Tau dex... list extension forthcoming **Others I forgot.... *Tau Septs **Long list forthcoming... *Ta'lissera *Spheres of Expansion **1st **2nd **3rd *Tau Empire (big page) *Tau (big page) *Tau Castes **Fire Caste **Air Caste **Earth Caste **Water Caste **Ethereal Caste *Tau Lexicon *Kroot Stuff **Long list forthcoming... *Vespid Stuff **List forthcoming... *Demiurg *Nicassar *Other allied races... *Tau Historical Events **Kappa Mortis Incident - Finished **Long list forthcoming... *Tau Worlds **Long list forthcoming... *Tau Quotes (?) Feel free to post suggestions in change of order or extra pages I have forgotten. Category:Blog posts